


Наши глаза

by countbars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bear School - Freeform, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Origins, School of the Bear, Witcher Bear School, Witcher School of the Bear, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Милош говорит о былом.





	Наши глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Милош:https://pp.userapi.com/c846521/v846521974/1ae70d/Q5cqSgD_CHg.jpg  
> (Спасибо dravenxivuk: https://dravenxivuk.tumblr.com)  
> Яцека пока нет, придется обходиться описанием из фанфика.

— А какого цвета были твои глаза до мутации?  
Они были еще совсем детьми. Милошу, кажется, тогда было всего восемь. Яцек был немного старше. Но это не делало между ними различий — в ведьмачью Школу Медведя они попали почти одновременно.  
— Привет, я — Яцек!  
Милош плохо помнит их первую встречу, но образ оборванного мальчишки с коротким ежиком темных волос и ясными голубыми глазами отпечатался где-то в подкорке.  
Рыжий мальчишка тогда еще был далек от идеала. А добродушного Яцека с этими его до отвращения понимающими голубыми глазищами вечно ставили в пример. Милошу хотелось смеяться над глупыми старыми ведьмаками, ведь он знал Яцека лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Они вместе ели, спали в одном бараке, лазали по опасно крошащимся под ногами стенам ведьмачьей крепости и пакостили наставникам, вместе же хихикая и скрываясь от праведного гнева. Яцек стал лучшим другом мрачного нелюдимого тогда-еще-мальчишки Милоша. И по сути — его единственным другом.  
Зимы на Скеллиге были суровыми из-за влажного климата окруженного морем архипелага. Каждый согревался, как мог. А они были всего лишь мальчишками в самом расцвете лет. Целовались неряшливо, смеясь до колик в животе. И ублажали друг друга рукой, не решаясь пока на что-то большее. Яцек с улыбкой вслух рассуждал о том, каково будет любиться с девками на большаке. А Милош может только отмалчиваться, не говорить же, что друг и собрат по цеху ему милее всяких деревенских баб?  
Воспоминания о первом выходе на большак подернуты густым туманом. Они с Яцеком простились на развилке и разошлись. Милош в тот год едва не погиб. Но выжил. Выжил, хоть и щеголял теперь своими первыми шрамами. В памяти смешались кровь и вонь, и смерть. Собачиться с кметами за каждый дукат стало чем-то привычным. На зимовку он вернулся с опозданием, мрачный усталый. В надежде поймать Яцека на подходе Милош патрулировал основную тропу к ведьмачьей крепости. Но Яцека не было и следа. Ни на подходе, ни даже в крепости.  
Милош надеялся, что его друга просто что-то задержало в пути. И сохранял надежду до тех пор, пока не начался сезон снежных бурь. В такую погоду добрый хозяин пса из дому не выгонит, что уж говорить о тяжелом переходе в горы? Единственное, что еще не уничтожило надежду, — возможность того, что Яцек мог найти пристанище у какого-то добросердечного кмета в обмен на золото и помощь. Но первые семена сомнений были посеяны в душе молодого ведьмака.  
Как только снег подтаял, и появилась возможность спуститься с гор, Милош собрал молодую кобылку, отданную почти задарма, — мужчина подозревал, что причина крылась в паскудном характере животного — и отправился по следу своего друга. На поиски у ведьмака ушло почти пять месяцев. Монстробой чувствовал себя идиотом, расспрашивая людей о бритом ведьмаке с медальоном в форме медвежьей головы. Но на исходе пятого месяца Милош напал на след, приведший его в деревню Аринбьорн на западной оконечности Ард Скеллиг.  
Когда он расспрашивал местного корчмаря о бритом ведьмаке с медвежьим медальоном, его позвала в сторону жена хозяина. Милош сказал, что бритый ведьмак по имени Яцек — его друг, и женщина переменилась в лице. Медвежий ведьмак тут же понял — случилось непоправимое. Жена корчмаря отвела его к окраине деревни, к одинокому могильному камню. И рассказала о том, что милсдарь возьмак взял заказ на призрака, терроризировавшего местные земли. Деревенские мальчишки нашли его труп в лесу спустя два дня после этого.  
Женщина оставила Милоша наедине с могилой друга-любовника-возлюбленного. Ведьмак и сам не знал, кем был для него Яцек. Но сердце разрывалось здесь и сейчас от осознания того, что он никогда больше не увидит ясных смешливых глаз, никогда вновь не заговорит со своим братом-ведьмаком. Слезы текли из кошачьих глаз, путались в рыжей юношеской еще бородке. Но Милош их не замечал. Он встал перед могильным камнем на колени и, достав нож для потрошения, — какое расточительство — принялся криво вытачивать на камне буквы имени.  
Когда закат позолотил кроны деревьев, Милош утер пот, глядя на плоды трудов своих. А затем прислонился к холодному камню лбом.  
Яцек всегда был лучше, чем он. Умнее, добрее к людям. Яцека всегда ставили Милошу в пример старшие ведьмаки. А он в ответ смеялся над их чудачеством, ведь знал проказливого Яцека куда как лучше их. И только здесь, на его могиле, сотрясаясь от беззвучных рыданий, чувствуя, будто из груди его вырвали и навеки забрали что-то важное, Милош понял, насколько Яцек был важен для этого мира. Насколько он был важен для самого Милоша. Свет ясноглазого мальчишки навек угас, потушенный каким-то монстром. Но мир не терпит пустоты. Там, где угасла одна свеча, должна зажечься новая.  
Милош поднял взгляд на выцарапанное в камне имя. И поклялся. Здесь, на могиле друга поклялся нести его свет вместо него. Стараться и стать лучше, чем он есть.  
Ничего не произошло. Ветер не дал ему знака, и земля не разошлась под ногами. Зато на сердце стало пусть и немного, но легче. И Милош нашел в себе силы покинуть последнее пристанище человека, изменившего его жизнь, изменившего его самого.  
-…карие.


End file.
